


All the Stars Align

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baseball, Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the baseball scene at the end of s6 ep20 should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna finish season 6 today. I'm very excited for season 7 since I've heard it's good for the ship (no spoilers).

"Not such a bad present, huh Scully?" Mulder asked.

 

"You've done worse," she replied. As they hit the baseballs, they went  _whack, whack, whack_. Scully was sure Mulder could feel her heart rate increasing as he kept himself wrapped around her.

 

After another half hour, their kid pitcher ran out of balls and his bedtime was nearing. He threw them one final ball and the agents hit it far enough to be a home run.

 

"Happy not birthday Scully," Mulder whispered. To her surprise, he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, eyes wide behind her eyelids.

 

When they broke apart, Scully felt out of place around him for the first time. "What was that for?"

 

He shrugged. "I couldn't hold myself back any longer." Their lips crashed into each other this time and they both dropped the bat. Mulder let his hands drop to Scully's hips and pulled her close. Scully raised her hands up to run them through his hair. At the end of the kiss, they were grinning like a couple of grade schoolers.

 

Mulder cleared his throat. "Once we get the kid home, we can continue this."

 

Scully grinned. "You've got yourself a deal, Mulder."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
